Ingestible devices that include electronic circuitry have been proposed for use in a variety of different medical applications, including both diagnostic and therapeutic applications. These devices typically require an internal power supply for operation. Examples of such ingestible devices are ingestible electronic capsules which collect data as they pass through the body, and transmit the data to an external receiver system. An example of this type of electronic capsule is an in-vivo video camera. The swallowable capsule includes a camera system and an optical system for imaging an area of interest onto the camera system. The transmitter transmits the video output of the camera system and the reception system receives the transmitted video output. Other examples include an ingestible imaging device, which has an internal and self contained power source, which obtains images from within body lumens or cavities. The electronic circuit components of the device are enclosed by an inert indigestible housing (e.g. glass housing) that passes through the body internally. Other examples include an ingestible data recorder capsule medical device. The electronic circuits of the disclosed device (e.g. sensor, recorder, battery etc.) are housed in a capsule made of inert materials.
In other examples, fragile radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are used in drug ingestion monitoring applications. In order for the RFID tags to be operational, each requires an internal power supply. The RFID tags are antenna structures that are configured to transmit a radio-frequency signal through the body.
The problem these existing devices pose is that the power source is internal to device and such power sources are costly to produce and potentially harmful to the surrounding environment if the power source leaks or is damaged. Additionally, having antennas extending from the device is a concern as related to the antennas getting damaged or causing a problem when the device is used in-vivo. Therefore, what is needed is suitable system with circuitry that eliminates the need for an internal power source and antennas.